


Sparkles

by JeromeClarke107



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Jenna doesn't even want to know.





	Sparkles

Jenna could honestly say that she’d been skeptical about taking Jeremy and Elena in after their parent’s car crash, but she had to admit that their presence in her life had brought with it a great deal of excitement. There was the newfound existence of vampires and werewolves, and then there were other, much less dangerous occurrences.

She’d had a particularly hard day as it was, and wanted nothing more than to come home to her quiet house and go to bed like any other normal college student would. She’d walked through the door and thrown her bags down on the couch, and then she’d turned around to head upstairs to her bed. Unfortunately, Elena had other plans for her.

Elena was standing in front of her at the bottom of the stairs holding three wet towels. Her clothes and hair were completely soaked, and she looked nothing if not guilty as hell.

“Do I even want to know?” Jenna asked, giving Elena a once over. Elena opened her mouth to answer, but Jenna cut her off before she had the chance to give a valid response.

“You know what; I’ve changed my mind. Don’t answer that, I already know that I don’t want to know, and whatever it is, we can deal with it in the morning when I’ve recuperated from failing three tests in a single day.”

Elena smiled and nodded, a look of relief crossing over her face as she headed to the laundry room with all of her wet stuff piled up in her hands. Jenna rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, telling herself that whatever trouble Elena had caused would feel one hundred times more manageable in the morning when she was rested.

. . . .

Jenna woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window. Whatever Elena had been doing last night, she hadn’t burned any part of the house down, so Jenna had good faith that it wouldn’t be like the last time one of the kids had gotten into trouble.

She walked past Elena’s room to get to the bathroom, and halted at what she saw, wondering if maybe her eyes were deceiving her. Elena and Caroline were curled together on the bed, fast asleep. That was nothing new, though. There hadn’t been a night in months in which Caroline and Elena hadn’t shared Elena’s bed. It soothed Jenna’s mind to know that Elena had found someone she loved since the death of her parents, and someone that loved her equally as much in return.

What took Jenna by surprise was the presence of the cat that laid between them, fast asleep and curled up in their arms.

“Girls!” Jenna spoke, loud enough to wake them from their sleep. Caroline and Elena bolted up in the bed, the looks in their eyes guilty. The cat stirred, and then reached out it’s paw to rest on Caroline’s arm. The cat was still damp between them, and even though Elena had changed clothes from her soaked ones the night before, her and Caroline still had traces of water covering their pajamas. The girls exchanged a nervous glance between each other as Elena’s fingers intertwined with Caroline’s to solidify that they were in this together.

“Where the hell did that cat come from?” Jenna asked, trying to be stern but really only managing to intensify the annoyance in her voice.

The girls looked at each other and smiled as if they were recalling a memory while the cat crawled from one of their laps to the other. They looked up at Jenna as Caroline pulled herself out of the bed and carried the small, white cat with her as she walked toward Jenna. She stood in front of her and held the cat out to her.

“Her name’s Sparkles,” Caroline smiled, “Do you want to hold her?”

Jenna gave her an incredulous look and walked down the stairs without saying another word. If she didn’t love them so damn much, she would never put up with a pet in her nice, expensive house. Unfortunately, she loved Caroline and Elena a great deal, even if it meant getting used to her new family member.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written from prompt 3 ("Where did that cat come from?") on Mouserwuzhere's list of 101 Drabble Prompts on Tumblr


End file.
